


Uncover

by l0nelys0ul



Category: f(x)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Break Up, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0nelys0ul/pseuds/l0nelys0ul
Summary: Literalmente abandonada no meio do nada, Krystal divaga sobre todos os problemas do seu "relacionamento".
Relationships: Choi Jinri | Sulli/Jung Soojung | Krystal, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Amber Liu, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Park Sunyoung | Luna, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Sòng Qiàn | Victoria





	Uncover

**Author's Note:**

> Escrevi porque estava triste.

Meus pés estão doloridos de andar tanto, eu não deveria ter descido do seu carro no meio da estrada de chão batido. Mas você deveria ter ido atrás de mim, certo? Você nunca corre atrás de mim, mas isso é culpa minha, eu deveria ter me afastado quando percebi que você tem medo do nosso amor.  
Só queria que você abrisse seu coração e tirasse essas máscaras, também queria poder estar agora em um lugar familiar. No fundo eu tenho esperanças que você volte o carro e venha me salvar. Salvar de quê? Estou no meio do nada, nem uma alma viva além dos sons dos pássaros poderia me machucar tanto quanto esse nosso "relacionamento". O céu está começando a se pintar de laranja, em breve ele vai ficar o tom mais forte, até transmutar em roxo, aquele exatamente a cor que você mais gosta no mundo, é tão triste o quanto eu penso em você.  
Parada aqui sem ter vontade de continuar. Para quê? Por quê? Por quem? São divagações que faço nesse momento solitário. Lentamente o sol se esconde e o frio vem, mas você viria por mim? Está na hora de você descobrir quem você realmente é, não tenho lágrimas para chorar, então não tenha medo de ser quem você deseja. Descubra quem está dentro de você.  
Sem mais expectativas devo continuar andando, mesmo que chegue a escuridão, já vivo sem luz há muito tempo. Quando chegar na cidade, vou te bloquear das minhas redes sociais, e do meu celular, você não precisa me apresentar aos seus amigos e familiares vergonhosamente como a sua amiga. Por agora estou cansada, mas quem sabe ainda há um futuro?


End file.
